Stories of Vampires,Hunters and Onmyouji
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: Drabbles of Seishirou and Subaru(sometimes Fuuma and Kamui) from TRC/TB/X/AU verse rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Babylon

A/N: Based on just little AU fluff that i owed my Subaru-kun were going to pretend Sei-chan's troll side doesn't exist(well it does but not towards Subaru)

It had been a few hours since Subaru had arrived at Seishirou's apartment. Right now Subaru was still asleep, leaving the assassin to think to himself as he stood on his balcony smoking. He had Subaru in his bed and he was out here smoking. _Don't forget the Bet's rules._ Well to hell with the Bet's rules. He had the Sumeragi in _his bed_, the younger onmyouji was under the impression he was spending the night in his friend's apartment, wearing his friend's pajamas.

Seishirou had to admit, being that close to Subaru and the young onmyouji not flailing about and trying to escape, felt _nice. _Seishirou blew out a ring of smoke from his cigarette. _You need to stop thinking ridiculous._

Around one AM, even Seishirou's eyes started to get heavy and he decided to sneak into his own bedroom. How silly sneaking into his own bedroom. Subaru was curled in the middle of the bed, oblivious to the rest of the world. He didn't hear the noiseless footfalls of Seishirou's feet, nor did he feel the slight weight on the bed.

_Subaru-kun truly is beautiful like this. _So lost in his own thoughts that when he got up, the hand grabbing his arm came as a surprise.

"Seishirou-san…please…don't leave me…"

Erasing the shocked face and putting a smile back in place he responded to the boy. "Go back to sleep Subaru-kun, I promised you I'd protect you tonight, didn't I?" Without thinking of his actions for once, he placed a gentle kiss on top of the boy's head to which said boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'll be in the living room, if you need me."

"N-no- please..st-ay…like earlier….when you held m-m-e."

Again the shocked face, but then again, if Subaru was asking so nicely, how could he refuse? He slid into the bed next to Subaru and held the younger boy close to him.

"T-thank y-ou."

"Go to sleep Subaru-kun." A hand pressed against the younger onmyouji's forehead activated the sleep spell. If only Subaru had known what else the older man holding him would like to do with him.

A/N: Sorry Subaru-kun, I failed at this ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

for CLAMPkink Tokyo Babylon

Subaru opened his green eyes, the curtains weren't drawn, but he could still see the sun peaking from behind the dark material. Distantly he could hear breathing, Seishirou's of course. The same man he was curled up against and who had an arm around him in return. The more he woke up, the more sore he felt.

_Oh, that's right._ Memories of last night flooded his mind_. Nervous kisses, confident kisses, hands shaking as that talented mouth moved down his neck, down his chest, and kept going lower until it reached there. He remembered crying out in pain when they first began but eventually those cries changed from cries of pain to begging pleas for more. Looking at his beloved's face without the glasses in the moment of pure ecstasy was an electric thrill, almost as electrifying as the moment of his own release…_

"Subaru-kun?" Subaru jumped, he hadn't realized that his partner was awake.

"Yes Seishirou-san?"

"Are you alright? Your face is all red."

This comment made Subaru blush harder. "Y-yes I'm alright, I-I was just thinking of last night."

A smirk rested on the older man's lips. "Really now? Last night was quite an adventure, quite exciting, even if Subaru-kun was scared."

"SEISHIROU-SAN!" If it were possible for Subaru to flail around, he would've. But he couldn't he was trapped in Seishirou's vice like grip."I-it's embarrassing enough without your teasing!"

In a matter of seconds Subaru found himself pinned under the older onmyouji. He blushed at the contact of the warm skin against his own. "What's so embarrassing about it? I seem to remember you _begging_ me for more last night," The smirk was still in place and the amber eyes glinted down at him."Unless of course you're ashamed that your first time was with a man, and not just any man, the Sakurazukamori, someone you should hate but here you are engaged to me and in love with me."

Every time Subaru tried to match the intense amber gaze with his own emerald one, he blushed harder. "I-i-it's not that Seishirou-san, it's just thinking of it…I must've sounded so needy for my first time." At this point Subaru's face could replace a red traffic light, it was glowing that red.

"Hmm."

Subaru's lips were captured in a heated kiss causing the younger onmyouji to fumble his arms until they wrapped around his partner, pulling him closer. During the kiss, one of Seishirou's hands went in-between them and rubbed a steadily growing hardness causing Subaru to break the kiss.

"S-Sei-Seishirou-san! Wh-what-are you doing?!"

"Do you remember our first kiss Subaru-kun? You had no idea what you were doing then either and your face could've lit up the night sky. Now you do and you don't get _as_ embarrassed. So my theory is that if we keep making love to each other you'll get better at that too and won't be so embarrassed."

At this Subaru laughed and pulled his fiancé in for a kiss. "Hokuto-chan was right, you are a pervert."

He got a smirk in return as slowly they began to repeat last night's actions over again.


	3. Chapter 3

For CLAMP kink Tokyo Babylon

Subaru lay on the bed of his shared apartment. He couldn't really walk anymore for long periods of time; he was that far into the pregnancy. No walking meant no work. Although if his sister found out he was trying to work while pregnant with her niece/nephew, she'd probably send him into orbit somewhere.

Subaru groaned, he hated doing nothing all day. Hokuto took care of shopping for things for her future niece or nephew and Seishirou, well he did pretty much everything else. Cooked, cleaned, and spoiled Subaru rotten, despite the younger male's protests.

Frustrated with not doing anything, Subaru forced himself out of bed and stared at himself in the mirror. "Ugh." He hated how fat he had become thanks to this baby. He was convinced he'd never be as slim as he used to be, and that meant a shopping trip for clothes which he was sure Hokuto and Seishirou would adore. Despite being twenty-one, Subaru was still forever teased and babied by his twin and his partner.

Speaking of his partner, Subaru glanced at the clock, it was six pm. Seishirou should be coming home soon, having closed the clinic just now. The advantages to living right above where you work. Hokuto had been the one that insisted Subaru move in with Seishirou once it was revealed that Subaru was pregnant.

Subaru padded out into the main living area just in time to see the door open.

"Subaru-kun? What are you doing out of bed?" Three easy strides and Seishirou was at his side, holding onto Subaru.

"I'm fine, just-" Subaru winced, his future child just decided to give him a sharp kick. Amber met emerald, a look of concern on the older male's face. "Our baby's kicking Seishirou-san, feel for yourself." He took his partner's hand and placed it on his stomach. He heard Seishirou's breath hitch as he felt the baby kick again.

"Seems like they're lively. Are you alright?" A kiss was pressed against Subaru's lips before he could answer.

"I told you, I'm fine." This time he leaned in and kissed Seishirou, arms going around the older man's neck. With his hormones raging, Subaru couldn't help but want to deepen the kiss. To his surprise though, shortly after Seishirou broke off.

"This is what got you in this mess in the first place, Subaru-kun."

"I wouldn't call it a mess, Seishirou-san, I always wanted to be by your side, that hasn't changed, the only thing that's changed is I'm older, taller, and because of this baby, fatter."

Arms securely wrapped around his stomach and he felt Seishirou's head nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

"Personally, I think you've never looked better Subaru-kun, with you being pregnant, there's an added glow to your already adorable features."

Subaru grinned before softly replying. "I love you too, Seishirou-san."


	4. Chapter 4

_"For disobeying me you foolish child, I shall places two curses upon you. One, no one can ever know you and your brother are twins. If either of you speaks of it, the other shall perish by the Sakura,"_

_He rolled his eyes at his mother's dying face. "And the second?"_

_"The second curse my beloved son, is when you DO fall in love with someone and don't question it, it will happen. You'll be locked away from them where you can't reach them and they can't reach you."_

_"But Mother, I am the heir of the Sakurazukamori clan, it's impossible for us to love, you know that."_

_"I fell in love with you so it's possible."_

_Seishirou rolled his eyes, no wonder his brother wanted nothing to do with this crap, he was ready to chuck his family lineage out the window too. There was no way that the young boy he had met and marked as his prey could be who his mother was talking about. Subaru-kun was a pure soul, yes, but still there was no way he could love the emotionless Sakurazukamori. Even if he did, there was no way Seishirou would love him in return._

_The day of the vampire coven job when Subaru-kun gave him his blood, that was an honorable act, but it couldn't be love, could it? Fuuma seemed to think so when he found out, but what do annoying younger brothers know?_

Throughout the course of hopping worlds, he realized his obsession with Subaru was turning into something else, but what was it?

Finally when they were all reunited again, Subaru all but flung himself onto the hunter. The force and unexpectedness of the action threw said hunter off-balance, which his brother laughed at. Fuuma received a glare in return.

"Seishirou-san, I was so scared that I'd never see you again!"

"Well now, you're caught Subaru-kun."

Fuuma kept his grip tight on Kamui. "Now now, leave them be."

"I-can't-help-it." Kamui had his teeth gritted as he spoke.

"Tell me Subaru-kun, why were you so anxious to see me? I'm a hunter, you're a vampire."

A soft honest smile as Subaru looked up. "That's because I love you. I don't care what you are, what you've done, I love you. I wouldn't have saved your life if I didn't. Which technically makes you half vampire too."

The mismatched eyes widened in shock. "Subaru-kun…I…you…" That's when it happened, the curse placed by the former Sakurazukamori had activated and Subaru watched in horror as his precious person was sealed into a magical prison. Claws extended as he slashed at it and from the other side he could see the other male banging against it.

~#~

"Subaru, come home, please."

"I'm alright Kamui; I want to stay here with him."

"You see? You gave your heart to that hunter and he's just hurting you again."

"It's not his fault, I trust him and what he said, he really cares about me Kamui."

"How can he care about you….he's a hunter…you're a vampire, besides, he has no heart." For a brief moment, Kamui saw his twin's eyes flash golden.

"The same way Fuuma-san can care about you and Seishirou-san has a heart, I know he does. Before he became trapped, when he said what he said, he was sincere, of this I am certain."

How long had it been? Subaru had lost track after the first seven months. He didn't care, he kept coming every day and on this day when his claws hacked at the magical prison, he felt another pair of similar claws. Before he could register what had happened, he was holding his beloved in his arms.

"Seishirou-san…?"

"…Subaru-kun…"

Subaru registers how weak the other's voice sounds, probably from screaming while imprisoned. He notes the blood on both of their hands from pounding on the glass, willing it to break. But none of that matter anymore, he has Seishirou here and now, and as the hunter looks at him with that intense mismatched gaze, Subaru knows he's about to be kissed and he allows it despite knowing he has to get his partner blood.

The kiss is soft, sweet, and gentle with no real end. When they break apart he gets a smile. "I know you probably didn't hear me before the spell swept me away from you, but I said I love you, Subaru-kun."

At that moment, Subaru was certain his own heart had stopped, but he didn't care. "I love you too; I always have and always will."


	5. Chapter 5

TRC ACID TOKYO

"Would you all mind leaving for now?" Subaru wasn't entirely sure why he said it. Who was he to ask these people to leave? He didn't know them, his twin did, but he had been asleep for the two years Kamui had been here in Tokyo.

As he watched the blonde magician writhe as he transformed, he turned his gaze to the floor. His mind shifted back to that cold, snowy night. He had held Seishirou in his arms, using his vampire strength to hold the young priest in place. Seishirou didn't seem to be much older than himself, but like Subaru there was hidden strength in that body.

The young vampire remembered that night very well.

_The blood-stained snow, turning from the purest white, to the palest pink (like sakura petals), to a deep crimson red. Subaru saw it when he was walking back from a hunt one night and for some reason he thought of Seishirou. _It must be the Sakura-like color of the snow. But wait no…this scent, this is his blood, Seishirou-san!

_Subaru wasn't sure when his pace had quickened to a run, but it did and that's when he found him. Leaning against his own tree, bleeding from a very deep wound in his chest that stained his black robes with blood. "Seishirou-san!"_

_Amber eyes looked up and smiled at the figure that was approaching him. "Ah…good evening, Subaru-kun. That demon that was bothering you, won't trouble you any longer."_

No, Seishirou was dying and it was his fault?! No!_ "Seishirou-san…you can't die on me…you can't, please….I could've taken care of the demon eventually…"_

_"Subaru-kun, you're far too gentle to do such a thing." An honest smile, Subaru couldn't remember seeing the other man smile like that before. Before Subaru knew what he was doing he tore open his arm with his claws. Light returned to Seishirou's dim amber eyes. "Subaru-kun…what are you doing…I didn't kill that demon only for you to kill yourself."_

_"I'm not trying to kill myself, I want you to live Seishirou-san! So please…."_

_Lips moved forward and lapped the blood flowing from the open wound on Subaru's pale arm. The second the blood slid down his throat his eyes shot open and he started to shake. He reached up and gripped the front of Subaru's own robes. He fought the screams trying to project from his mouth. He was raised to never show his pain, then again, he was also raised to not fall in love and he was pretty sure he was in love with Subaru-kun. He felt Subaru's hand petting through his dark hair._

_"I'm so sorry, I know it's hard…please forgive me."_

_Finally the shaking ceased and he looked at Subaru, his amber eyes now the same golden that Subaru's eyes turned when his vampire powers. "Subaru-kun...I….you…" After that, the young priest collapsed into Subaru's arms._

Subaru was drawn out of his thoughts by everyone saying they were going to head down to the reservoir. "Come on Kamui, we should go too, since it's my fault for the water after all."

'_Seishirou-san, I hope you're well and that I see you soon.'_


	6. Chapter 6

"AHHHH!" Eleven year old Fuuma Monou went sliding down the snowy hill and straight into a tree.

"Fuuma! Are you alright?" A slightly younger boy came running over in the snow.

"I'm fine, Kamui, you should come with me this time!"

A shake of the head. "No way! I don't want to collide with the tree! Besides, I have to stay with Subaru." The nine year old pointed a hand to his twin who was kneeling down drawing circles in the snow.

"He can come too!"

"Absolutely not, I won't have Subaru-kun getting hurt playing your idiotic childhood games."

Fuuma looked up and was looking into the intense amber gaze of his teenage brother. "YOU'RE NO FUN NII-SAN!" Fuuma paused to form a snowball and chucked it at his eighteen year old brother and hit him square in the face. "Come on Kamui!" He grabbed Kamui's hand, making the nine year old blush as he was pulled up to the top of the hill, a sled in tow.

"I'm going to kill him…" Seishirou muttered as he watched his brother put Kamui in front and hold him protectively. He himself crouched in the snow where Subaru was drawing. "You'll get cold if you sit in the snow, Subaru-kun." Without waiting for an answer, he picked the nine year old up and cradled him in his arms.

"WAHH Seishirou-san!"

"Hush now," A kiss placed to the child's forehead as their brothers came sliding down the hill again. "Don't hit the tree again Fuuma, or I really will KILL you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Subaru, you shouldn't be in school, you had a fever this morning that I doubt has gone away."

"I have to be here Hokuto-chan, finals are coming up you know."

Hokuto pouted as she watched her brother place his head on his desk, his cheeks still flushed with fever.

~#~

"Sumeragi Subaru-san? I think you should go home, you were sleeping during class, Hokuto-san can walk you to the nurse where you can call your parents to pick you up."

"Thank you Sensei, let's go Subaru!"

After the nurse deemed it okay for Subaru to go home and Hokuto had made a phone call, Subaru stood at his locker to exchange his shoes and grab his things.

"UH-UH! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! YOU CANT WALK HOME ALONE!"

"I'll be fine Hokuto-chan, it's not that far of a walk."

He started to walk only to fall backwards, collapsing from his fever. A pair of arms stopped him from falling.

"Sei-chan! JUST IN TIME!"

"Anything for my precious Subaru-kun, lucky my school is right down the street."

"You did that on purpose, picked a university close to our school."

"Maybe help me get him on my back, it's raining and it'd be easier to manage an umbrella and him if I carry him that way."

"Yeah yeah," After Subaru was hoisted onto his boyfriend's back, the pair left the school. "YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HIM SEI-CHAN!"

"I'm sorry I'm a burden, Seishirou-san, you're missing class because of me." Subaru's hand was holding the umbrella as they walked in the rain.

"It's no problem, anything for my Subaru-kun."

Once they arrived at Subaru's home, Subaru unlocked the door and the pair went inside. Subaru changed into pajamas and crawled into bed after taking his medicine.

"I'll make you something to eat in a little bit."

"Thank you Seishirou-san, it's so nice of you to do this for me."

"Go to sleep Subaru-kun," He closed Subaru's door behind him and smirked. "Oh Subaru-kun, you call me nice and I'm anything but..."


	8. Chapter 8

written for a prompt on tumblr Seisub at a Coffee Shop

Subaru Sumeragi walked into the Cat's Eye Café. The café was close to the university where he was studying. Aside from that, he met Professor Sakurazuka here on occasion to discuss lessons.

He sat at their usual table where his professor waited with two cups of coffee. "I'm sorry I'm so late Seishirou-sensei, I got held up by my sister."

Seishirou just smiled and pushed Subaru's coffee at him.

They sat there and drank and discussed a few things about that day's lesson. Subaru was mainly nodding and sipping his coffee. He knew he had fallen for his professor, but he was pretty sure a guy like this must be taken or straight.

When there was nothing left but a few soggy dregs in his cup, Subaru knew it was time to go. "Well Subaru-kun, that's all until next week."

Before the older man could leave, Subaru picked up his notebook, placed it in front of them and leaned in to capture the other man's lips in a quick kiss. He could feel the other man smile slightly against the kiss and as they pulled apart, Seishirou just had time to whisper something to Subaru before he could put his notebook down.

"I….you…"


	9. Chapter 9

This was written for this prompt

Imagine your OTP leaving the movies and it's raining out, so Person B gives Person A their coat, not caring that they'll get drenched.

(Horitsuba)

The movie turned out to be a pretty big hit. Of course Subaru being a student flinched at the violence. Of course that worked in Seishirou's favor as the teenager grabbed onto him for security.

Before they went outside, Seishirou grabbed Subaru by the arm. "Wait Subaru-kun."

"Eh?" Subaru looked and saw the downpour outside. Subaru frowned, it had been such a nice date too, stupid weather man.

They didn't have an umbrella and it was a long walk to dorms. Subaru felt something large drape over his body. "Seishirou-san?"

The older man had given Subaru his coat despite Subaru having his own. "Wouldn't want you to catch cold now would we?"

"Um, but, Seishirou-san, if you're sick, who will take care of everyone?"

Seishirou chuckled before leading Subaru outside. "All that matters is you Subaru-kun." He linked his hand with Subaru's and started the walk back to the dorms.


	10. Chapter 10

this was written based on the amazing TRC fanfiction A Walk To Remember based loosely on when the guys play top,bottom XD

Fuuma rolled his eyes from his bedroom. His older brother had brought his boyfriend home and he could hear the younger boy's gasps and pleas through the thin walls. He really shouldn't say younger, Subaru was the same age as Kamui and Fuuma, sixteen. Seishirou was eighteen. Fuuma tried to muffle them out with his pillow but he wasn't getting that far. He thought about asking his brother for his car keys so he could grab Kamui and go shoot hoops or something. ANYTHING was better than hearing the two next door's love making. Fuuma waited until the sounds seemed to quiet down before hoisting himself off the bed. He walked over and noticed his brother had left the door open. Even though their parents weren't home, he thought that his brother had no shame.

What he saw when he peaked his head around the doorway wasn't what he expected though. His brother was hell-bent on pride and always bragged how he made Subaru writhe underneath his touch (causing the younger teen to blush furiously). But what he saw was Subaru on top of Seishirou, hips moving in a slow pace. Fuuma went back into his room and snickered. Tomorrow morning was going to be good.

Come morning, Fuuma and Seishirou were alone at the breakfast table. Neither of their parents were present (not a surprise). Subaru was in the shower. "You look tired Fuuma, didn't get much sleep?" Seishirou smirked that shit eating grin.

"How could one sleep with so much noise next door?" Fuuma matched his brother's smirk with one of his own. "Speaking of Nii-san...I didn't know you were a bottom."

Bingo, he got the reaction he wanted out of his elder brother. His cheeks flushed pink and his amber eyes widened. Despite knowing his brother all his life, he had never seen him blush. Fuuma's victory was short lived however as his brother reached over and grabbed Fuuma's hair tugging it and pulling his brother's face close.

"If you EVER say that aloud, I'll kill you, understand?"

"Um…Seishirou-san?"

Seishirou's eyes averted back to their softened gaze. "What is it Subaru-kun?"

"Is everything alright? "

Seishirou crossed the room in four easy strides and hugged Subaru who was in Seishirou's bathrobe. "Of course," The younger boy flushed and Fuuma rolled his eyes. "Let's get ready for school hmm?"

Subaru nodded before running back upstairs to get dressed.

"I mean it Fuuma, one word and you're fertilizer for my tree."

Fuuma rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I won't say anything as long as it means you won't touch my hair again, I don't know where those hands of yours have been!"

Fuuma pouted when they left for school and he got stuck in the back seat. "You're so mean Nii-san, sticking me back here."

"Punishment Fuuma." Seishirou said with a cheerful grin.

"Seishirou-san? Why are you punishing your brother?"

The older male reached over and grabbed Subaru's hand. "Nothing important Subaru-kun, just teaching him a lesson."

They pulled up to the school and Kamui was waiting there tapping his foot. Seishirou and Subaru got out first and Subaru waved sheepishly to his brother before letting himself be led inside. Kamui looked at Fuuma slouching in the seat. "What's the matter with you?"

Fuuma said nothing just kissed the shorter boy's forehead. "I can't talk about it, my hair's at stake." They decided then to pursue their siblings inside.


	11. Chapter 11

prompt on tumblr!

SeiSub, near, dark, protect

(UA for reasons)

It was dark outside, given that it was close to midnight though, that was a given. Subaru was out walking back from a job. He wasn't expected to be grabbed from behind. He felt himself be pulled backwards against a familiar body, just as a few gunshots went off. Yup, another night in Tokyo. He wrapped his arms around his savior. "Thank you." He murmured against black fabric.

"For what?"

"Saving my life." He felt his chin being lifted up.

"I told you, if you became special to me, I'd protect you and love you fully, and you did that Subaru-kun."

If the words weren't enough to make the teenager's heart flutter, the kiss that followed them sure was. It was gentle yet firm and without end. When they broke apart a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Let's get you home and give Hokuto-chan an excuse to fuss over you."


	12. Chapter 12

His robes were on and he had his necklace with the family symbol on his arm. His mother told him of invasion of demons, low level ones that the fourteen year old could handle. As he was walking he felt a tug on his robes.

"Nii-san?"

He turned and was looking down at his little brother. "What is it Fuuma?"

Fuuma was holding a jump rope in his hand. "Can you play with me?"

Amber eyes widened, they were all each other had. "I can't Fuuma, I have to work, maybe later." He patted the boys head in an affectionate manner.

"I WANNA GO TOO!"

"You're too little now, hush."

"BUT I'M SEVEN, YOU DID SPELLS AT SEVEN, LEMME GO."

"I said no."

"You're no fair Nii-san!"

"I'll let you go when you're older."

The child looked up at him and frowned, lips in a full pout. "You know you may need my help one day Nii-san!"

The two brothers sat in an inn many years later. "Who ever would have thought that little you would help me end up with Subaru-kun at the end?"

Fuuma laughed. "Bet you didn't expect me to get taller than you either."

"Oh shut up, come on, the twins are waiting."


	13. Chapter 13

Blood, thanks to his heightened senses he could smell it and it was A LOT of blood. Mainly human blood but there was one that stood out a scent he knew and he didn't like it.

When he got there he saw several slain humans (all of his home world, no one of importance) and then in the middle his special someone face to face with someone who looked like an exorcist.

"Vile creature, what on earth makes you think you have the right to walk in this world? You're strong, I'll give you that, but you can't beat me, the only ones that can beat me were the top exorcists of this world and they're not here right now."

A ceremonial blade was raised and the young vampire stood there ready to accept his death, what did it matter? He thought if he came here, he'd be able to see him again, but no luck.

"Any last words vampire?"

"No."

_Subaru-kun…_

He called for his shikigami and turned it the sword and then the whip which grabbed the man's arm and flung it back. Probably dislocated it, not that Seishirou cared. "Silly Subaru-kun, I own your life and death you know that."

"…Seishirou-san?"

"Hush it's me, let me handle this."

"Sakurazuka-san! Welcome home!"

"Welcome home indeed, what on earth do you think you're doing? Trying to touch someone who's marked as mine?"

"Are you saying he's your job to kill Father Sakurazuka-san?"

"No you idiot, I'm saying I'm just like him." He closed his eyes and willed his claws out.

"THAT VILE THING TURNED YOU!"

"Yes because I was an idiot and he loved me too much to let me go."

"So why haven't you killed him yet?"

"Because I love him too. If you have a problem with that, you can say hello to my claws or sword, your choice."

"Sei-Seishirou-san…please…don't kill him."

A bloodstained hand gripped his own and Subaru leaned on him for support. "Hmm, how about this, I'll give you to the count of three to get out of my sight and I'll spare you your life. Fail to do so or if you ever come after Subaru-kun again, I know a Tree that would LOVE to meet you."

"Two vampires, one of them a former priest, shouldn't be hard to take down, it's been awhile since the two of you have fed from each other hasn't it?"

He kept Subaru in back, turning the whip into the sword. "I did warn you, it's your choice. Stay here Subaru-kun I'll take care of this."

A strong hand came down on the young man's neck knocking the young exorcist out. "Arrogant isn't he? He's almost as bad as you…Nii-san."

A smirk. "Oh? Arrogant am I? I take it you told Subaru-kun the name of our home world? And that's why you sent me here? You're getting as secretive as me Fuuma."

A shrug. "Maybe, but it WORKED and besides, that's what happens when the great Sakurazukamori is your twin brother."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Don't worry, Mother's curse is broken, you admitted you loved Subaru-san, that was how the curse broke, didn't you know? Now I need to tend to this moron and find Kamui. You two behave and rest up, so no perverted things Nii-san."

"Don't tell me what to do with my Subaru-kun."

"SEISHIROU-SAN! FUUMA-SAN!" Subaru's face was bright red as both brothers cracked grins.

"Now Subaru-kun, what on earth are you doing here?"

"This is your home is it not? I was hoping to run into you here."

"And who told you it was my world?"

"Your brother…Kamui and I went with him…he had to carry Kamui to get him to come though. Seishirou-san…did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me."

"Seems that way, as I'm not dead despite my secret of being a cursed twin is out. Enough of that, Subaru-kun, you need blood, so go on."

"B-BUT YOU NEED IT MORE! I've been a vampire much longer! You're fairly new at this so the hunger pains must be fierce."

"Don't worry about it Subaru-kun, you first." Holding onto the vampire's waist with one hand, he guided Subaru's head to his neck with the other.

Subaru's eyes turned golden and the fangs emerged as he bit down on the hunter's neck letting his partner's blood flow into his mouth. He felt Seishirou shake in his hold as he drank. He didn't want to take too much, after all, Seishirou needed blood too. He pulled away, eyes still golden. "I'm sorry, please drink what you need from me."

A soft chuckle. "That was the plan to begin with Subaru-kun." Seishirou's remaining eye turned to the golden cat-like slit and his own fangs emerged as he slid Subaru's neck cloth aside and bit down, the sweet taste of Subaru's blood pouring into his mouth. He hadn't felt this strong since the time of his turning. He felt his strength returning to him and vowed that someday he'd pay that exorcist back. He pulled away and looked into Subaru's eyes which were now emerald again. "Well then, I should give you give you the tour of my home Subaru." Subaru blushed.

"I-I'd like that Seishirou."


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh stop denying it Kamui! You have a crush on Monou-sensei, HARD!"

"Shut up Hokuto! I don't!" Kamui was leaning outside their World History class waiting for their sensei to let them in.

"Please keep your voices down; you'll disturb the other students and teachers."

"Hush Subaru, Kamui's just in DENIAL!"

Ignoring his bickering twins, Subaru leaned against the wall and put his hand over his eyes. He felt a warm hand touch his forehead.

"Does Subaru-kun have a fever?"

"HI SEI-CHAN!"

"Hello Hokuto-chan, waiting for your next class?"

"Mhm! Your brother's running late." Both of them were completely ignoring a raging mad Kamui next to Hokuto.

"Okay kids, time for class, ah Nii-san, how are you?"

"Fine, but I think Subaru-kun has a fever, so I'm going to bring him back to my office."

"Is Sumeragi-kun going to be missing my class?"

"Indeed, he has a fever."

"Well then, that's something only YOU can cure I suppose. Come on Sumeragi-chan, Shirou-kun, the wonders of World History await us. Please do take care of Sumeragi-kun, Sakurazuka-sensei." With a wink he led his class inside and shut the door.

"I'm fine Sensei, really, why did you pull me out of your brother's class?"

A pair of glasses were placed on the desk. "Subaru-kun didn't look like he wanted to be there, so I lied."

A blush crept onto the teenager's face. "You're so kind…Seishirou-san."

"Hm." Without warning he captured the teenager's lips in a kiss.

Said teenager flailed and pulled back. "B-but…the other students! The teachers! They could see us and I could get expelled and you could lose your job!"

"Don't worry, the door's locked and besides, I've missed you, I'm too impatient to wait for our date this weekend."

"That's another reason you brought me in here, isn't it?"

"Perhaps."

Once again he leaned in to capture the teenager's lips in a kiss and this time the teen responded, parting his lips to allow the entry of tongue and to share his breath with his lover's. He moaned softly into his partner's mouth as they kissed; him sitting on the desk and Seishirou standing in front of him.

When the kiss broke, Subaru felt dizzy, what was it Hokuto-chan always said? Ah, the advantages of having an older lover.


	15. Chapter 15

A:N: This is an extremely short and somewhat fluffy oneshot that I owed the second place winner in my giveaway I hope you like it!

The last thing Subaru was expecting to see when he and Kamui landed in this ancient world of magic was Fuuma-san again. Who of course walked over and hugged Kamui; much to the vampire's protests of course. But then again, this wasn't the last thing Subaru expected.

The last thing he expected was to get grabbed from behind as well. On instinct his eyes flashed golden and the claws extended from his fingers. He didn't like to be grabbed from behind, especially if he didn't know who was grabbing him. That's when he heard the voice in his ear. "Calm down Subaru-kun."

Claws retracted, eyes slowly reverted back to emerald, in the distance; though he was only about two feet away; Kamui was yelling. "GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BROTHER PERVERT!"

"S-Seishirou-san?"

"Indeed, I finally caught you, Subaru-kun."

Feeling the warm breath just under his ear made the vampire blush. "You took too long Seishirou-san."

"Hmm, did I? Maybe if a certain cute little vampire knew how to stay put." Without another word he started to lead Subaru out of the sight of their two brothers.

"YOU BRING HIM BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! YOU! LET ME GO! NOW DAMNIT FUUMA, I MEAN IT!"

"Hush now, they'll be okay, I know where they're going, they're going back home."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Silly Kamui, this is MY home world. Come on, I'll give you the tour!"

"Is it now? WAIT NO! LET ME GO! SUBARU!"

~#~

The pair ended up at an abandoned looking house, of which Seishirou opened the front door and walked in.

"EH?! Seishirou-san! We can't just trespass here! WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT?!"

An amused laugh from the hunter. "If we get caught I'll get people for trespassing in _my _home Subaru-kun, now hush."

"Wait, your home what are you sayi—" The rest of the boy's sentence was cut off by the taller man's mouth on his own.

After the first kiss the pair found themselves sitting on the couch in the deserted living room. Once again he leaned in for a taste of the vampire's lips; soft velvet lips against his own.

Before he knew what he was doing he reached up and removed the glasses he didn't really need and placed them back inside his breast pocket. Then he adjusted himself to kiss the young vampire properly, praying to whoever was up there that his brother could keep Kamui busy, if only for a little while. He knew he should feed soon, as should Subaru, but that was for later. Besides, even if Kamui and his brother came barging in here, he had found Subaru-kun again, they were together again and always would be and honestly nothing else mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a cold, dark night in December. The young man walking down the street pulled his cloak closer to himself. He was already cold, the snowy night didn't help. He didn't like being out in this kind of weather, but his partner was taking much too long to come home.

_"You stay here, it's a simple job really, they'll be fertilizer for the Sakura before nightfall." _

That was seven hours ago, somewhere in the distance the clock struck midnight.

"I don't care what anyone says, this has been far too long, especially for him, why didn't I go with him?! He's so stubborn; he'd say it was easy if he was against an entire coven of vampires." As he spoke, he could see his own breath, it was that cold outside.

His eyes flashed golden as the scent of blood filled his nose. He blinked a few times trying to get them to go back to emerald. If he lost control now, he'd never find who he was looking for in this storm.

After searching for a while he finally found what he was looking for. The black clad figure was lying still in the snow. He ran over to the other teenager and wrapped him in his own cloak and laid his head in his lap as he inspected several claw marks; poisonous ones. Not good.

"S-Subaru-kun?"

"Hush, don't try to talk, you're infected with poison, we need to get you home."

A cold hand touched a pale face. "I'm sorry, doesn't look like we're spending Christmas together this year."

As the light started to leave the amber eyes, Subaru made a decision. It was time to reveal his true nature to his partner, it was the only chance he had of saving him. He bit down on his lip making the blood flow before bending his head down and kissing Seishirou.

Instantly he regretted it, he felt the older teen writhe under him and the muffled scream against the kiss. When they pulled away, golden met golden. "I'm sorry…I…."

"Hid that you were a vampire from a priest that hides he's an assassin, impressive Subaru-kun. Although I guess I'll need to take lessons, can't have the town knowing, it would spoil Christmas and I am rather fond of all the sweets we get…I can still have them, right?"

Tears spilled from the emerald eyes as he threw himself into the older male. "Yes! Of course you can! Wait you're not mad?"

"No, now I can be with you for much longer." As they stood up, he intertwined their fingers. "So are Hokuto-chan and your darling brother the same as you?"

"Yes. What about Fuuma-san and Kotori-chan, are they like you?"

"No, Fuuma does what he pleases and Kotori, she's a dream seer," He paused musing to himself. "You know when I married you, she said I'd find eternal happiness and I thought it was just some wedding cliché, now I realize she meant I get an eternal life of happiness with you."

"I'm glad...I don't want a life without you."

"Hmm," He paused to kiss the shorter vampire and draped Subaru's cloak back over him. "Can't have you catching cold, Hokuto-chan would be furious. Speaking of, she should be done with the Holy Eve dinner by now, let's go home."

"Yes, just don't announce the change in front of everyone until after Christmas…Kamui's going to be furious."

"You mean if he isn't wrapped up in my brother doing lord knows what…not that we don't indulge in the same things…"

"SEISHIROU!"

A playful smirk as he dropped Subaru's hand and reached instead for his waist. "That's just how you sounded last night…Subaru..."

"SEISHIROU-SAN!" Subaru turned red. There was just no winning with this man.


End file.
